


Creepy and Kooky Runs in the Family

by lunaraindrop



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia was Morticia's sister, Derek is Alpha, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, M/M, Scott's a Beta, Stiles is related to the Addams Family, au after season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' is excited about his Mom's sister's family coming to visit.  Scott and the rest of the Pack, aside from Derek, not so much. Derek thinks they sound perfectly fine. What could possibly go wrong, or right when the Addam's Family comes to visit Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by a comment on Tumblr.  
> Please enjoy the crazy! :)

Stiles walked into Derek's loft, being the last to arrive for the Pack meeting.

Stiles rushed over to the couch in excitement.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, my Dad needed help setting up the guest room. I have family visiting!"

Scott instantly froze and gave his best friend a look of slight terror. (It seriously worried Isaac, who had seen Scott give a similar expression only once, and that was when they were about to be killed by a giant Yeti.)

"Wait. Do you mean your Dad's brother's family, or your Mom's sister's family?"

Stiles sighed.

"Scott, they aren't that bad-"

Scott's eyes widened and he started to panic.

"Aren't that bad?! Stiles, they are sooooo creepy! Hide me!"

Everyone stared in bemusement as Stiles chased after Scott in the loft.

"Come on man, so they're a little eccentric..."

Scott turned and gave Stiles an incredulous look.

"Your cousin tried to burn me at the stake, and I'm pretty sure your Grandma's oatmeal _growled_ at me and ate my spoon!"

Stiles crossed his arm.

"Ok, for one, Grandma-ma's not the best cook, but you're a werewolf now! You can growl back at it now and beat it into submission. Second of all, for the last time, she wasn't going to _burn_ you, that's historically inaccurate. She was just pretending to hang you, which she didn't even get the knots on the noose right! I told you not to play _Salem Witch Trials_ with Wednesday and Pugsley."

Everyone except Derek's jaws dropped.

"You cousin tried to kill Scott?!"

"Wait, you admit that the oatmeal actually growls?!"

"Your cousin is named Wednesday?"

“What’s a Pugsley?”

Stiles shrugged.

"We all have weird names. It's a curse. Also my family has always taken playtime seriously. Some people play Twister, mine talk about McCarthyism and death. No biggie."

While Isaac, Allison and Lydia looked at Scott and Stiles in various degrees of shock and horror, Derek gave Stiles a secret, barely there smile.

"My sisters and I used to play _Salem Witch Trials_ with our cousins. I really liked studying McCarthyism in school."

Stiles, surprised that Derek shared something about his family, smiled back at him.

"See? Derek gets it. It's completely normal."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent gets some unsettling news. Allison changes her tune. Gossip is abound. Derek has heart eyes. Stiles is oblivious. 
> 
> This chapter stars Chris and Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! You asked for it, and you are receiving! There is more to this story! What will happen? Will Stiles and Derek get together? Will Gomez and Morticia do the tango? Tell me your thoughts, and what you would like to see in the comments!
> 
> Thank you to Faewolf for giving me the idea about the Hunters. :)
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments = love :)

* * *

Chris Argent stared out at the ominous looking, rolling clouds through his living room window. A heavy apprehension crept along the gloomy grey, falling on him like a wool shawl.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Something was coming. It was something mysterious, he just could not put his finger on it.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the ringing of his smartphone. The call was coming from a trusted hunter from South Dakota.

He answered on the second ring.

“Argent.”

What he heard from the hunter made his blood pressure rise, and turned his palms clammy. The hunter, named Singer, had been investigating some claims a couple hours away from Beacon Hills. When he realized what was happening, he contacted Argent immediately.

“Thank you for the heads up. I’ll make sure to prepare.”

Hanging up, Chris turned new, widened eyes towards the horizon.

Gritting his teeth, he uttered one word.

“Addams.”

* * *

 

 

Some hours later, Allison came home from the very unusual pack meeting. She really did not know what to make of it. On the one hand, Scott was terrified by the idea of Stiles’ family coming to visit. On the other hand, Stiles was kinda weird by nature, so his family could not be that spooky.

Right?

She was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

(Plus, what was up with the heart eyes and shy smiles Derek was throwing Stiles? The Pack had known for a while that the guys had feeling for each other, but Derek had never been that outward about showing it before. How Stiles could think that Derek could barely tolerate him, she would never know. She and Lydia had been texting each other about that pound of gossip and speculation, just as much as they were trying to figure out how oatmeal could possibly eat a spoon.)

What Allison did not expect was the chaos of her living room. Boxes of ammo, weapons, duct tape, surveillance equipment, and what looked suspiciously like a _ward-off-evil_ talisman was strewn all over the couch, coffee table, and floor.

“Daaad?” she called apprehensively.

A crazed yet determined Chris walked out of his bedroom, carrying a massive green dreamcatcher.

“Oh good, you’re home. Help me put this up.”

Allison followed, getting more worried by the minute.

As Argent nailed the dreamcatcher into place, he told her about the call he received. As she held it place, he told her of the years of investigations on the perplexing family. Years and years of mysterious happenings, unexplained accounts, and hunters either turning up missing, or going mad when they encountered this household. They were what hunters had nightmares about.

 And they were on the move.

It was up to them to protect Beacon Hills if they were to pass by.

“I will need you to contact Derek and the rest of the pack as soon as we are finished. There is no telling when the Addams family will be close by. Someone should also alert the sheriff.”

 It was when Argent dropped the name that things clicked together for Allison.

“Wait. Did you just say Addams?”

Making sure the dreamcatcher was secure, he turned to his daughter. “Yes. Why, are you familiar with that name?”

Allison bit her lip. How was her dad going to take the news?

“Actually, yes. Stiles… is excited because his family is coming to visit?”

At that moment, a sheepish Allison reevaluated the level of Scott’s fear. Strengthening her backbone, she vowed to protect the man she loved from the one called “Wednesday”.

She narrowed her eyes.

Nobody was going to mess with her werewolf.

Argent dropped his arms and shot his daughter a deadpanned look.

“Stilinski. Of course Stilinski is related to the Addams family.”

* * *

 What did you think? Do you like it? What will happen next?

Kudos and comments = love :)

 


End file.
